


No One Deserves To Be Forgotten

by SilverCrane



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Original Character(s), mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: Romeo never let anything knock him down for too long. He was always on his feet shortly after, never letting it bring him down.He can survive anything.But the hit from the bull?Not so much.





	1. Specs

In Specs' opinion, the strike was going pretty well. Not that he'd been to many strikes, but so far no one was severely injured or dead. 

Of course, the fact that Brooklyn failed to show caused a severe dip in morale. And Specs could barely believe when he saw his fellow newsies- his friends!- collecting papes from Weasel. But Jack had said a few words and the boys were back. Next came the Delanceys, with quick fists. They caught Jojo in the eye, but were quickly subdued by the other boys. 

They were winning. 

And then came the thugs. 

Specs didn't notice at first, how everyone around him went still. It wasn't until Buttons grabbed his arm that he noticed the men, standing in lines on the fire escape. They outnumbered the newsies, and Specs could feel the tension in the air. Would they attack? 

Weasel points his bat down at them, and everyone bursts into motion. Specs runs to the wagon, grabbing a stack of papers. He chucks it as hard as he can, hitting a thug in the face. He goes down, and Race pats him on the shoulder in congratulations before speeding off. The thug picks himself off the ground and Specs bolts, climbing up the fire escape. 

The thug chases him, shouting something. He passes Katherine, almost tripping over her dress, before turning a corner and running straight into a wall. 

He turns, putting his fists up. The thug is talking, probably monologuing. Specs tilts his head, gesturing to his ears. A look a fury passes the man's face, and he charges, smacking Specs in the face with his bat. He goes down, clutching his eye. He feels hands on his arm and pushes them away before realizing it's Katherine. 

The thug pushes her aside, grabbing Specs by the collar and pulling him to his feet. He raises his hand to strike... 

And everything freezes. The thug whirls around, staring down below them with a strange look on his face. Fear? It couldn't be. Specs turns to look where the man is looking and his heart skips. 

A cop. 

They were saved! Romeo rushes up to the cop, his hands waving around in something that most definitely was not sign language. 

And then Specs can't see anything else, because the thug has dropped him into the metal grate of the fire escape. 

He hits his head. 

Katherine is at his arm again, pulling him up. There's fear on her face, and she points down to where Romeo is. Almost in slow motion, the cop backhands Specs' best friend. He goes down, and Specs can see blood. He's halfway over the railing before Katherine stops him, pulling him back. She points again, this time to the other side of the fire escape, where Jack is standing. 

Jack, their leader. Who was just standing and watching. Specs storms over, grabbing Jack. He turns the boy around, fully prepared to punch him, when he notices the look on Jack's face. 

For the third time today, he sees fear. And not just any fear. Specs' blood runs cold. There's only one person who could make the infamous Jack Kelly look like that. A quick glance at the battlefield below them confirms his suspicions. 

Snyder. 

Crutchie. 

Shit. 

Specs tightens his grip on Jack as the boy struggles. He's shouting, trying to throw himself over the railing to rescue his best friend. And down below, Crutchie is doing the same thing, a look of pure terror on his face. He reaches for Jack, shouting his name as he is dragged away. 

And then Snyder is coming for them, and Jack is gone, probably off to the rooftop. And Specs is running, because he knows he can't go back to The Refuge again. 

He scrambles down the fire escape ladder, stumbling over the discarded papers in his rush to get to Romeo. 

Romeo. 

Who was still laying on the ground, his hat stained with blood and his eyes closed. Specs kneels beside his friend, shaking him. 

He doesn't wake up. 

He's not going to wake up. 

Choking back a sob, Specs places his head on Romeo's chest. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint. Scrambling to his feet, Specs grabs Romeo's arms. It would be hard to move his friend all by himself, but all the other newsies were gone. He grunts, tossing Romeo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This would have to do. 

The walk back to the lodging house is a long one. All the people passing by stare at him, and more than one approach, asking him questions he cannot hear. 

By the time they get back, the sun is gone, and the streets are dark. 

When Specs knocks on the door, he's greeted by a bedraggled Race, with the beginnings of a black eye and a patch on his cheek. He smiles grimly and leads them to the sick room. He doesn't bother speaking, knowing neither of them have enough energy for a conversation. 

Specs isn't at all surprised to find the room that was designated as the sick room packed with newsies. 

Buttons was there, of course, looking severely overwhelmed. Specs felt a pang of guilt for not being there to help, but Romeo needed help more than they did. He places Romeo on a bed, making sure to be careful with his head. 

Someone presses a roll of bandages in his hand, and he smiles gratefully at Mush, who just pats him on the shoulder. 

Binding Romeo's head doesn't seem to affect Romeo, because he doesn't wake up. 

He doesn't wake up when Specs wraps his leg. 

He doesn't wake up when Specs moves on to Mike, binding his arm. 

He doesn't wake up when everyone else has left except for Specs, who hovers in the doorway for a few minutes, hoping that his friend would just lift his head. 

He doesn't wake up.


	2. Buttons

It's way past midnight when Buttons wakes up, his dreams haunted with wavy blond hair and half smiles. In the bed beside him, Jojo shifts, pulling the blanket closer around him.

Buttons sighs, running a hand through his hair and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

The wooden floor is cool on his bare feet, and creaks slightly when he bends down to reach below the bed. He pulls out his trumpet, rubbing at the polished bronze with his shirt sleeve. Sparing another glance at Jojo, he stands, silently making his way to the door. 

It groans when he opens it, and he catches his breath, listening. After making sure no one was awake, he shuts the door, letting the darkness of the hall envelop him. 

Once the door was closed, he fished a small candle stub and a lighter out of his pocket, tucking the trumpet under his arm as he tries to light the candle. It takes three tries before the wick catches, and the narrow hallway is flooded with light. 

Buttons starts making his way to the door down the hallway, trying his best to ignore the frames on the walls. 

As always, he fails, pausing in front of the first one.

It was one of Jack's charcoal sketches, a freckled girl, a spotted bandana tied around her hair. This was the previous leader, Sling. 

Next was Beetle, with the dark scowl that made him the hardest to approach. 

Then there was Snitch. 

Then Twist. 

All the previous newsies, all drawn skillfully by Jack. 

Buttons closes his eyes, rubbing his face with his free hand. He always managed to hold himself together until this part. 

Taking a deep breath, he faces the last sketch. 

This one was different, set apart from the others. A small table is set in front of it, with two unlit candles and a small vase of flowers. Buttons lifts his candle illuminating the face he had long since memorized.

Wavy blond hair and a bright smile, bronze trumpet in his hand. 

"Hiya Taps." Buttons whispers, laying his back against the opposite wall and sliding to the floor. "Sorry I haven't visited lately. It's been busy, y'know? We started a strike, an' now Crutchie's in The Refuge an' Jack's gone missin' an' Romeo won't wake up-" 

He places the candle down, rubbing his face. "I can't sleep." He mumbles into his knees. "I keep thinkin' 'bout you. 'Bout how I couldn't save you. What if I can't save Romeo?" He leans his head back, hitting it against the wall. "I'm lost, Taps." He picks up the trumpet, studying his reflection. "I'm lost, an' I don't know what to do. I just- I need you." 

He looks up at the sketch, as if it would magically come to life and erase his woe.

Unsurprisingly, nothing happens. Buttons sighs, picking himself up off the ground and brushing his shirt off. "Thanks for listenin'." He picks up the candle and the trumpet, tucking the trumpet under his arm. 

A few more steps and he's there, at the door to the sick room. The door opens silently, and he's not alone anymore. 

There's Romeo, in the bed, silent. 

Unmoving. 

Dead to the world. 

He's in the bed next to the window, and through that window seeps enough light that Buttons doesn't need his candle anymore. He blows it out in one puff, placing the still warm candle down on the table next to Romeo's bed. 

"Hiya Romeo." He says quietly, placing a gentle hand on his friend's forehead. The bandage was soaked with blood, but it seemed to be dry. His breathing was normal, steady. It was almost as if he was just asleep. "I hope you don't mind, I'mma open this window." Buttons gestures to the window, half hoping for a response. 

Romeo hated sleeping with the window open, no matter how hot it got in the lodging house. 

But he remains unconscious.

Buttons sighs, pushing the window open with a grunt. The room is flooded with New York noises, and he smiles slightly. No matter what else changed, New York never would. 

It remained constant, a rock in the middle of a raging stream.

He places the trumpet on the windowsill, sitting down next to it. 

"It's weird, Romeo." he says, staring out at the city. "It's weird without you. Because you're here, but you're not really. You're gone." He swings his legs over the side, bracing himself against the sides of the windowsill. "Specs misses you, y'know. Ain't even been a day." He pauses, glancing back at Romeo. "We all miss you. So wake up soon, would'ja?" 

And with that, he pushes himself off the windowsill, onto the fire escape grate below. 

He picks up the trumpet, balancing it on the balcony. "I used to come here all the time, y'know? Not like I could go on the roof, wit' Jack an' Crutchie there. An' 'fore them, it was Specs. So here I am." He spreads his hands out with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I'd sleep out here. Then I'd wake up the boys with a little song, an' they'd all yell at me..." He sighs. "I miss that, Romeo." 

He presses the buttons on the trumpet before bringing it to his lips. The first note is soft, solemn. He draws it out, letting it echo in the air before starting the song. It was a song his mom used to hum to him, a song he had long forgotten the words to. It was just a tune, and he made up most of it. 

But it reminded him of home, and so he clung to it. 

He plays and plays and plays until he cannot play anymore. 

He plays until he fingers cramp and his lungs gasp for air, and there are tears streaming down his face. 

He sets down the trumpet, letting his eyes slip shut for a brief second. And there he stays in the silence for what feels like an eternity. 

He stands up, rubbing his face with both hands. 

He crawls back through the window. 

He pulls up a chair beside Romeo. 

And he waits.

 

 

He wakes up to the morning bell and panics, reaching to grab his vest and start the day. His hand hits air and he realizes where he is. 

The sick room. 

Romeo's bed. 

He runs a hand through his hair, flattening a part that was just sticking straight up. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to Romeo's bed, his body slumped over the bed. 

No wonder his back hurt so much. Buttons yawns, getting up from the chair. He moves to close the window when a sound stops him. 

A rustle of sheets. 

A soft groan. 

He whirls around, staring at Romeo. Romeo, who's eyes are open. Romeo, who's currently sitting up, wincing in pain. "Romeo!" Buttons shrieks, tackling his friend in a hug. "You're awake! Oh!" He steps back. "I'll get Specs. Stay here!" 

He bursts out of the room, racing down the hallway to where all the boys slept. He slams the door open, making a beeline straight to Specs bunk. 

He grabs Specs' arm, turning the tall boy around. 

"Romeo!" He signs, watching as Specs' eyes light up. He pushes past Buttons, almost knocking over Jojo in his haste. Buttons hurries after him, a large grin on his face. 

Everything was getting better. 

Everything was going to be fine! 

They'd find Jack next, then bust Crutchie out, and then win the strike! 

Nothing could stop them! 

Specs is already kneeling next to Romeo's bed when Buttons enters, his hands moving in quick, calculated gestures. It's too fast for Buttons to understand what's happening, so he looks to Romeo. Romeo, who's staring right at him, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, who the fuck are you guys?"


	3. Specs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> Please enjoy!  
> (And don't beat me up, please)

Specs didn't need an interpreter to understand what was going on. In fact, he didn't even need to read Romeo's lips. The look on his best friend's face was more than enough for Specs to grasp the situation.

He didn't remember.

His hands drop to his sides, and he glances at Buttons for help. Buttons, who looks just as lost as Specs feels. He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head at Specs.

"Talk to him." Specs commands. His hands aren't as steady as he wants them to be, and he clenches them into fists when he's done.

Buttons glances at him, before turning to Romeo, signing while he speaks. "D'you remember us?" He asks.

Romeo glances between the two, his dark eyes unfocused. "No?" He says, more of a question then a statement. "'m I supposed to?"

"I'm Buttons." Buttons says, hoping for some sign of recognition from the boy in the bed. Romeo tilts his head. "This is Specs." Buttons continues, gesturing to said newsie. Specs gives a small wave. "You really don't remember us?"

Romeo closes his eyes, rubbing his face. When he speaks again, his voice is muffled, and Buttons struggles to understand him.

"I remember... my house. It's yellow. I remember my mom, and my dad. My name... my name is Romeo?" He glances up at Buttons for confirmation, who nods, edging Romeo on. "I remember..." His head snaps up, and he pushes the covers back. "Shit! Emilia!" 

He moves to get out of bed, but Specs pushes him back. He glances at Buttons for help, but the younger boy just looks lost. Specs tightens his grip on the struggling Romeo, clearing his throat.

"Your sister."

Romeo stops, and Specs knows he heard him. "She's your sister. Emilia." Romeo relaxes slightly, letting Specs push him back into the bed.

"'S she okay?" He asks, eyes filled with worry. Specs fiddles with his suspenders, taking a deep breath.

"She's fine." Buttons interrupts, shooting a quick glance at Specs. "You don't need to worry about her." He settles into the chair next to Romeo, taking his hand. "D'you remember anything else?" 

Specs scowls at Buttons, but the younger boy wasn't looking at him. He sits at the foot of the bed, positioned so he could see both Buttons' mouth and Romeo's mouth. 

Romeo shakes his head. "My head's all... jumbled. 'S like someone took me 'n... shook me up real good." He glances up at Specs. "'M sorry." 

Specs sighs, removing his glasses and polishing them on his shirt. He can see the blurred shape that's Buttons get up, and he quickly pushes his glasses back on.

"I'll get Jack." Buttons signs, before pausing. "I'll get Race." He corrects, scowling slightly. "Stay with him."

Specs nods, watching Button leave the room before turning back to Romeo.

"What're you doin'? Wit' your hands." Romeo asks, pointing at Specs hands. 

"Sign language." Specs says, frowning. "You don't remember?"

Romeo shakes his head, staring at his lap. He says something, but Specs can't see his lips.

"I'm deaf." 

Romeo looks up at that, his eyes wide. "Oh! 'M sorry!"

Specs shrugs. "Nothing to be sorry about. Happened when I was young. That's why I use sign language." He pauses for a second, before a small smile crosses his face. "I can teach you, if you want."

Romeo's face lights up, and he claps his hands together. "Really? That'd be great!"

"Here." Specs shapes his hand into a fist, thumb pointing to the sky. "This is 'a'." He shifts his hand into 'b'. "This is 'b'." 

Romeo copies him, smiling for the first time since he woke up.

They manage to get through the entire alphabet before Buttons returns, dragging along a worried Racetrack.

"Romeo?" Race asks, reaching his hands out to the boy in the bed.

Romeo's smile falls, and he grabs Specs' hand for comfort. Specs shakes his head at Race.

"Shit!" Race burries his face in his hands. "Romeo..."

Buttons sighs, rubbing Race on the back in soft, circular motions. "I think we should keep him here, for now. Don't want the other boys seein' him like this." He states, giving a pointed look at Racetrack. 

Specs nods, hugging Romeo close to him. He agreed with Buttons. Too many people would overwhelm the boy. Besides, the newsies needed as much confidence as they could get, with the strike going as it was. Seeing Romeo like that wouldn't help anyone.

"No. Th' boy's need ta see him." Race counters, pulling his cigar out of his pocket and twirling it between his fingers. "They've been askin' since mornin' bell." He turns to Specs. "We'se plannin' on goin' to Jacobi's for lunch. Try 'n get Romeo adjusted 'fore then, 'kay?" And with that, he left.

"Wait Racer-" Specs starts, but it's too late. Race is already out the door, cigar in mouth. He sighs, running a hand through Romeo's hair absentmindedly. 

"There are more of you?" Romeo asks timidly, turning his head up to Specs. Specs sighs, glancing at Buttons, who just shrugs.

"Romeo, we're newsies. There are thousands of us." Buttons says. "But here? In Manhattan? We got maybe twenty. An' they'se your friends." He looks at Specs, gesturing to the door. "If we reintroduce them to 'im, few at a time, it might not be so bad?" He offers.

Specs sighs, nodding. Buttons leaves the room with a final glance at Romeo, and suddenly they're alone.

Romeo tugs at his sleeve, drawing Specs' attention back to him. "Teach me more?" He asks, gesturing to his hands. Specs smiles, ruffling Romeo's hair.

He spends the next hour reteaching Romeo sign language. He learns quickly, probably due to the fact that this is the second time Specs taught him. Every-so-often, one of the other boys will pop their head into the room, and Specs would stop to reintroduce the two.

Albert.

Mush.

Elmer, who couldn't even make it halfway into the room before bursting into tears. 

Tommy Boy, who brought Romeo a bouquet of roses. No one asked where he'd gotten the flowers, and he didn't provide an explanation.

They all came, and they all left, leaving Romeo a little more lost.

"I don't remember any of them." He says, his hands slowly forming the words as he said them. He made a few mistakes, but he was learning quicker than anyone else ever had. "'M sorry." 

Specs smiles, patting Romeo on the back. "You'll remember." He said. 

But there was that nagging feeling deep in his stomach that told him Romeo would never get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, Emilia is Romeo's sister. Emilia is also the name of a character in Shakespeare's Othello. She doesn't have a very happy ending, but hey, neither does Romeo.  
> Also their parents were Shakespeare nerds I don't make the rules.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment! Have a wonderful day!


	4. Specs

It took Romeo over an hour to get ready, and by then, they were already late. Specs had mentioned this, several times, but Romeo had insisted on exploring every single nook and cranny of the lodging house. It had taken Specs a whole bunch of urging to get Romeo onto the street, where he proceeded to flirt with every girl who crossed his vision. 

It was comforting for Specs, to see this part of his friend. If he remembered how to flirt, maybe he'd remember other things.

Or maybe not, he thought as he pulled Romeo away from a game of poker that had been started on the stoop of a house. That was a surefire way of getting arrested and sent to The Refuge, and Romeo knew that.

Or at least, he did.

When they finally reach Jacobi's, they meet an anxious Race, lit cigar clenched between his lips. Race never smoked his cigar unless he was stressed, and Specs shoots him a worried look.

"Thank God you're here." He mutters, grabbing Romeo's hands. The boy looks uncomfortable, but doesn't pull away, a big improvement from earlier. "Thought somethin' happened." Race glances at Specs. "Nothin' happened, 'ight?"

Specs shakes his head, glancing around Race to see who else was there. "Is everyone else here?" He signs, a small frown crossing his face.

Race picks his hat up, wringing it between his hands. "Everyone 'cept Kath'rine. Even Davey's here. Ain't very happy 'bout it." He scowls. "No sign of Jack."

Specs nods, his heart sinking a little. He takes Romeo's hand and leads him into the restaurant. Judging by Romeo's hand jerking in his own, the restaurant was loud.

Too loud for Romeo. 

He shoots Romeo a glance, and Romeo gives him a small smile. "I'm fine." He signs.

Specs leads him to the far end of the group of tables, where Davey and Les are sitting. "Romeo, this is David and Les."

Davey frowns, turning to look at Specs. "Specs, we've already met. Is this really necessary?"

Specs shifts his feet nervously, trying to find the right way to phrase this. " He hit his head real hard during the fight. Doesn't remember. Anything." Beside him, Romeo ducks his head, moving closer to Specs.

"Oh dear." Davey exclaims, glancing between the two. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." He clears his throat, clasping his hands together in his lap. "I'm sorry. Amnesia truly is a horrible thing."

"'s fine." Romeo shrugs, grinning slightly. It wasn't a very convincing smile, to Specs, but Davey seemed to buy into it. "Now I have a good sellin' point." 

He puts on his pitiful orphan face, coughing into the crook of his arm. "Buy a pape from a poor boy wit' no memory?" He asks, staring up at Specs with puppy eyes.

Specs grins, ruffling Romeo's hair. Romeo pushes his hands away, his body shaking with laughter.

And suddenly Romeo is being pulled away by Les, off to the opposite side of the room. Specs moves to follow him, but Davey holds him back, shaking his head.

"He's not going to remember anything if you baby him."

Specs sighs, settling down into a chair. He keeps one eye on Romeo though, watching as he joins Elmer and Jojo in a game of- marbles? Poker?- Specs couldn't tell, but whatever it is, Romeo seemed to be enjoying himself.

He's drawn out of his thoughts by a hand in his face, and he turns to Davey.

"Have you seen Jack?" He asks, wringing his hands in his lap. "He stays with you guys, doesn't he?"

Specs shakes his head, frowning. "We haven't seen him since last night. He went onto the roof and wasn't there at morning bell." He fiddles with his suspenders, his hands practically useless in this conversation. Davey was always hard to speak to, but Specs had never been in a situation where it was just the two of them. 

He knew they were better off than the newsies. 

He knew Davey and Les went to school. 

He knew Davey was smart.

"What do you know about... amnesia?" Specs asks. If anyone would know how to cure Romeo, it would be Davey.

His heart sinks a little when Davey shakes his head. "Not much." He admits. "I know that usually it isn't that bad." He shoots a glance at Romeo, who seemed to be losing whatever game they were playing. Henry had joined them, waving his glass of water around enthusiastically. "He doesn't remember anything?"

Specs shakes his head. "He remembers his family. But nothing about us. Nothing about..." He pauses, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing about us." 

Davey gives him a sympathetic look. "Listen, I can take a look at some of the libraries to see if they have any books on amnesia. But I'm sure he'll be fine. From what I've heard, it usually isn't permanent." He adjusts his hat. "Try to find something to trigger his memory. A place, a person, anything."

"Okay. Thanks Davey." Specs says, turning his gaze back to where Romeo was. He seemed happy, not even glancing Specs' way. Specs smiles slightly, crossing his arms across his chest. Maybe Romeo would be alright. 

Maybe.


	5. Elmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I don't know how to flirt.

To tell the truth, Elmer was worried.

He was young, he wasn't stupid.

He knew Romeo had lost his memories- he had seen the look on his friend's face. It wasn't good.

He knew it was bad- he hadn't seen Race look so worried since they'd lost Taps.

He knew that this Romeo wasn't quite his Romeo- he didn't laugh along with Elmer and Les when Jojo made yet another remark about how rich he was going to get.

But he knew that this Romeo was better than no Romeo, so he had made room for the boy when Les had brought him over, reshuffling the deck of cards to deal Romeo in. 

"Who's playin'?" He announces, attracting Henry from a nearby table. With Henry, that made five, and he quickly removes two black clovers and two red diamonds. "We'se playin' Hearts." He says, dealing out ten cards for each player. He explains the rules to Romeo, who gives him a small nod before turning back to his cards.

Jojo wins the first round, as expected. Jojo was amazing at card games, and he always won. This usually caused a fight between Henry and Jojo, but today they were oddly calm, talking quietly to each other.

Henry wins the second round, and Jojo gives him a single penny, a scowl on his face. Romeo was looking more disappointed at every loss, chewing his lip like he did when he was worried. 

Jojo wins the third round, and the penny exchanges hands again.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth rounds are just back and forth between the two, and Elmer sighs. No point in having a seventh round, they already knew who'd win. He sets down his cards, Romeo doing the same thing. Henry wasn't even paying attention to the game anymore, waving his water glass around excitedly. He's talking about baseball, from what Elmer can gather. He rolls his eyes, glancing over at Romeo and looking pointedly at a table in the corner, away from the racket Henry was making about the stupid baseball game.

Romeo nods, and the two make there way over to the much quieter table. They had a view out the window, which was nice.

"So." Elmer says, breaking the silence. "How're ya feelin'?"

Romeo sighs. "Peachy." He says sarcastically, kicking his legs off the table. While Elmer was actually sitting in a chair, Romeo had opted to perch on top of the table, legs swinging over the side. He glances at Elmer, a grin crossing his face. "Probably better to ask you how you're feelin'. Y'aren't gonna start cryin', are ya?"

Elmer's face goes red, and he shoves Romeo, almost making him fall. "Hey!" He exclaims, trying to keep the smile off his face. He fails, and the two erupt into laughter, getting the stink eye from Mr. Jacobi as he went around to fill everyone's cup. 

"Sorry Mr. Jacobi." Elmer says, still laughing. 

The old man shakes his head, moving on to other tables.

"Who's that?" Romeo asks, his eyes following the old man as he makes his way around the restaurant.

"That's Mr. Jacobi. He runs th' place. He's really nice too, doesn't mind us 's long's we're quiet."

Romeo nods, a small frown on his face. "He seems familiar." He says quietly, glancing over at Elmer. "Does that mean my memory's comin' back?"

Elmer nods happily, not wanting to ruin the look on Romeo's face. "'Course it does, nitwit." He slugs Romeo on the shoulder. "Soon you'll be 's good 's gold." 

Romeo laughs, pushing Elmer with the toe of his shoe. He goes quiet, staring somewhere past Elmer "Thanks." He says quietly, ducking his head. 

"That's what friends're for, eh?" He says, leaning back in the chair. He puts his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Hey Romeo."

"Yeah?"

"D'you think we'll win? Th' strike." He glances over at Romeo, who looks deep in thought. 

Romeo doesn't get a chance to answer, because Katherine had entered through the doors, promptly gaining the attention of every boy in the restaurant. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can get a word out, Romeo is already at her side, cocky grin on his face.

"Mornin' beautiful~" He purrs, leaning a hand against the table. 

Katherine raises her eyebrow at him, and Elmer facepalms mentally. This was going to be good.

"It's already past noon." Katherine replies, crossing her arms. There's something in her hands that Elmer can't make out.

"Is it, really? 'Cause I thought your smile was th' mornin' sun, from how bright 't is." Elmer is pretty sure he hears a groan. He's also pretty sure it comes from Henry, who was known for making bad puns. Henry has no ground to judge. 

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong, Romeo." Katherine states, repeating her statement from yesterday. Romeo's face falls, and he scurries back over to Elmer, smacking him on the shoulder. 

"How'd she know my name?" He asks, eyebrows creasing. Elmer is again reminded of how little his friend knows.

"That's Katherine. She's th' reporter." He gives Romeo a look. "Don't make that face, she says we can be front page." He turns his attention back to Katherine, who was making her way around the room.

"Would you get a load of these glum mugs! Could these really be the same boys who made front page of The New York Sun?" She says, holding up a newspaper in front of her. This attracts the attention of everyone in the restaurant, and Elmer practically knocks over his chair in his rush to see. 

"Front page?" He shouts, grabbing Tommy Boy and shaking him. Tommy just grins, patting Elmer on the back. "I won't be last in line for the tub tonight!"

He's pushed to the side by Romeo, who snatches the paper out of Buttons' hands. "Where's me?" He demands, before Mush takes the paper from him. He holds it high above his head, the added height of the table making it harder to reach. 

"Well would'ja lookit that!" Mush grins, elbowing Kid Blink. 

"Yeah, bet Conlon's pretty jealous now, eh?" Blink responds, straightening his back and swirling his water as if it were wine. "We'se famous!"

"Yeah? What of it?" 

Everyone turns to look at Henry, even Race and Katherine, who were quietly talking in the corner. Race saunters over, cigar clenched between his lips.

"Well, are ya stupid or what?" He asks, plucking the cigar from his lips and waving it around. "When ya famous, the woild is..." He pauses for dramatic effect, pulling his hands apart. "Yer erster."

For a second, Elmer isn't quite sure he heard correctly. "Yer what?" He shouts, glancing at Romeo, who looks just as lost as he does. Actually, Romeo wasn't a good person to judge things by. Romeo always looked lost. He turns to Tommy Boy, who's face is bunched up in a confused scowl. Okay, Elmer wasn't going deaf.

"Gee, I'd like a nice warm meal!" Smalls pipes up, her arm slung around Sniper's neck. Race's conversation had continued, and now the newsies were shouting out things they'd like.

"Mush needs a haircut!" Blink shouts, causing Mush to push him off the table. He grabs at the boy, pulling Mush down with him. 

"I want shoes!" Finch shouts. "With laces that actually match!" There are various noises of agreement, and Elmer turns to Romeo.

"What'dya want, Rome?" He asks. Romeo looks pensive for a moment, fiddling with the buttons on his vest.

"I'd like my memory back." He says quietly, and Elmer is brought back to reality. 

"Oh."

Romeo shrugs, leaning against one of the tables. "C'n we..." He trails off, glancing around. "C'n we get some fresh air? M' head hurts." 

Elmer nods, making eye contact with Specs across the room. He nods to the door, then to Romeo, and Specs nods back. 

"C'mon."

They make it halfway down the block in silence before Romeo speaks.

"C'n you show me places? That might trigger somethin'?" He asks, glancing up at Elmer. Elmer pauses for a second, looking around. 

"I can show you where we met." He offers, and Romeo nods. Elmer closes his eyes, mapping the route in his head.

"It was raining. Bad day for sellin'." He says, turning left down a back road. Romeo follows him obediently. "You were new, fresh from-" his voice quavers, and he stops. "Fresh from The Refuge." He says through gritted teeth, closing his eyes against the images that haunted his dreams. "We wasn't expectin' you. Went in there for Specs, came out wit' Albert 'n you too." He continues walking, as if walking away would make his memories disappear. "I wasn't there, when they broke you out. We met th' next day. You tried to take my sellin' spot." He laughs a little, stopping on the corner. "Here."

Romeo turns around slowly, taking in the tall buildings around him. "Why here?" He asks.

Elmer shrugs. "You see over there?" He points to one of the stores, a bakery. "Best pastries in Manhattan. You can get full jus' from th' scent. Goes a long way on bad days." He sticks his hands in his pockets, feeling around for spare change. His fingers wrap around a coin and he pulls it out, grinning at Romeo. "You looked so lost, I offered t' show you th' ropes. Bought you a doughnut." He shakes his head. "You took off 's soon 's I gave it to you. Took Specs a week to get me to forgive you." 

Romeo grins sheepishly, kicking at the pavement with his worn work shoe. "'M sorry." He mumbles, but Elmer just laughs it off. 

"Here." He says, flicking the coin at Romeo. "You up for a doughnut?"

Romeo catches the coin with one hand, his grin widening. "Well, if you're payin'..."

They split the doughnut, and Elmer feels his worry ease. 

There were a lot of things still uncertain, but Romeo was getting better. And right now, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if there's anything you think I can improve, or if you have a question about anything you're curious about!


	6. Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Romeo chapter! I hope you enjoy ;)

It was getting dark by the time Elmer and Romeo made it back, the setting sun painting the sky in rosy reds and oranges.

"Gee, th' sky looks like one of Jack's paintings of Santa Fe." Elmer says, leaning against a wall to look up at the sky. Romeo pauses beside him, tilting his head.

"I don't get it. What's so great 'bout Santa Fe?" Romeo asks, crossing his arms.

Elmer shrugs. "Dunno." He pushes off the wall and continues walking. Romeo has to jog a bit to catch up. 

"D'you think he left?" He asks, reaching up to fiddle with his hat before remembering that it wasn't on his head. It was back at the lodging house, soaked in blood. He shudders slightly, opting to shove his hands in his pockets instead. 

"Who, Jackie? Nah." Elmer says, laughing a little. "He ain't rich enough." His smile fades, and he turns back to the road. "We'd be fine, though, if he did." His tone is cold, and Romeo doesn't press him further.

They walk the rest of the way in silence, meeting Race at the door of the lodging house. He pushes himself off the door frame to meet them, arms crossed. 

"Where've you been?" He asks, though Romeo can't sense any anger in his voice. More worry. He feels bad, but Elmer waves off Race's concern.

"I was showin' him 'round, Racetrack. Nothin' to be worried 'bout." He grins, slinging an arm of Race's shoulder. The worry on his face eases slightly, and Romeo is left in wonder. Maybe Elmer just had that effect on people.

"You two are th' last t' come. We'se plannin' on gettin' Crutchie out tonight." 

"What?" Romeo asks, eyebrows furrowed together. "Ain't The Refuge super dangerous? What if you get caught?"

Race shakes his head. "We'se only sendin' Specs 'n Jojo. They know how t' get in quietly."

There's a big ball of worry growing in Romeo's stomach, and he scowls back at Race.

"I'm comin' too."

Both Race and Elmer protest to this, but Romeo pushes past them, hurrying up the stairs and bursting into the sleeping room. Jojo and Specs were there, having a silent conversation. Jojo was holding a cloth to his right eye, and when they both turned, he could see it was swollen. Probably from the fight.

"Race says I can go." He announces.

"Did he?" Jojo asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Now let's go!" He bounces on his heels, shaking his arms out. "I wanna meet Crutchie."

Specs and Jojo exchange a look, and Jojo sighs. "The Refuge isn't a good place, Romeo." His tone is soft, like something you'd use to talk to a baby. It infuriated Romeo.

"I know! But I wanna go! It might help me remember somethin'! Please, Jojo." He's practically begging at this point, and Jojo gives Specs another glance. Specs sighs, nodding slightly.

"Fine." Jojo says, shaking his head. Romeo cheers inwardly, doing a small dance. "But we're bringing Tommy Boy too." Romeo scowls slightly.

"Why?" He asks, crossing his arms. It wasn't that he had anything against Tommy Boy, but he didn't need someone protecting him. He could fight, thank you very much.

"Because Tommy Boy is strong, 'n I said so." Jojo states, crossing his arms. "If you want to come, you can go get him while Specs 'n I get things ready."

Romeo groans, trudging back down the stairs. He ignores Ike, who offers to deal him into the game of poker, heading straight to Tommy in the corner. "Specs 'n Jojo say you're comin' wit' us." He says, gesturing to where Specs had come downstairs. He was carrying a bundle of ropes slung over his shoulder. Tommy puts down his cards, handing them back to Ike, who sighs, reshuffling the deck. Tommy Boy stands up, pulling his cap over his dirty blond hair. Actually thinking about it, it would be nice having Tommy around, in case things went bad.

Romeo leads Tommy Boy back over to Specs, who hands Romeo the rope. "You can carry this." Specs grins. "If you's so intent on coming." 

Romeo huffs, shouldering the rope and marching out the door. He can hear Specs and Tommy Boy following him, but no sign of Jojo. He pauses, turning back to the pair. "Where's Jojo?" He asks, interrupting their silent conversation. Specs shrugs, dropping his hands. 

"I'm here, I'm here." Jojo calls, running up. He bends over, out of breath. "Keep your shirt on, sweet Jesus." He straightens up, stretching his arms over his head. "We can go now."

He leads the way, directing the small group through back streets and shady alleyways that Romeo didn't even know existed. His heart picks up for some reason, and he takes a deep breath. No reason to start panicking now, since he wanted to come so much. He pauses when Jojo takes a left, frowning.

"Shouldn't you go right?" He asks, before he can stop himself. Specs, next to him, looks confused. 

"What?" Jojo asks, poking his head around the corner.

"Right. Shouldn't you go right?" Jojo pauses for a second, closing his eyes.

"Shoot you're right!" Jojo goes right instead, Tommy Boy following silently behind. 

"How'd you know that?" Specs asks, signing slowly so Romeo can understand.

Romeo shrugs, just as lost as Specs was. "Maybe I'm... rememberin'?" He suggests, feeling hope build in his chest. Specs grins, ruffling Romeo's hair.

"Of course you are!" His expression darkens. "I just hope you don't remember nothin' 'bout The Refuge." This puts a damper on Romeo's excitement, and suddenly he's filled with nerves again. He silently slips his hand into Specs', pulling the taller boy along. 

They rejoin with Jojo and Tommy Boy, who are standing in front of a tall building. There's a large gate standing between them and the place, which Romeo assumes to be The Refuge. No. He knows it's The Refuge. Jojo holds a hand out for the ropes, and Romeo hands them over.

But before anyone can do anything, there's a scream. His body fills with panic and he stumbles back, his foot hitting a loose stone. Romeo falls, his head hitting the cobblestones with a thud. He can hear shouts, and he curls into a ball to protect himself. His eyes are clenched shut, but he can still see things. 

His sister, being dragged away by the bulls.

The Warden, a cruel sneer on his face, stick raised above his head. He brings it down and-

"Romeo!"

Specs, curled up on a dingy mattress, coughing up blood.

"Can you hear me?"

Albert, his red hair streaked with dirt and blood, tears streaming down his face. 

"Deep breaths Romeo!"

Specs again, smiling bravely as he's dragged away. He can't hide the fear in his eyes.

"Romeo!" 

He feels like he is drowning, his throat filling with water. He tried to obey the voice, but he's a hundred feet underwater and doesn't know which way is up.

"Can I touch you?"

Specs is back, his shirt torn and bloody. He doesn't let anyone go near him.

He doesn't know what his answer is, but suddenly there are warm hands on his face, gentle fingers running through his hair.

"Deep breaths Romeo. Count to seven. Seven in, eight out. C'mon Romeo."

Albert.

Specs.

His sister.

He reaches out, fingers tangling in soft fabric. He manages one breath, but can't hold it for more than two seconds. The voice keeps egging him on, and the pressure in his chest eases. He relaxes, panting.

"Romeo?" He identifies the voice as Jojo, which makes sense, but he's too tired to think. He opens his eyes, seeing Jojo's worried face hovering over him. His hands are still tangled in Jojo's shirt, but he doesn't have enough energy to remove them. "Romeo, you okay?" He groans, and Jojo takes that as an answer, collapsing beside him. 

"I sent Specs and Tommy Boy ahead. D'you have enough energy to make it back to the lodging house?" Jojo asks, standing up. Romeo takes a deep breath, pulling himself up. There are spots in the corners of his vision, but he makes it up, swaying on his feet.

"'M fine." He mumbles. 

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a question or comment down below! Or if you just want to scream at me, that's cool too! ;D


	7. Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

According to Jojo's watch, it was past one when the boys returned. To his surprise, the one accompanying them was not Crutchie, but the infamous Jack Kelly.

"Where's Crutchie?" Jojo asks Specs, pointedly ignoring Jack. Jack, who had just shown up out of nowhere after abandoning his brothers with no warning. Specs doesn't answer, pushing past Jojo in his rush to get upstairs. Tommy Boy gives him an apologetic look before following Specs up, leaving Jack and Jojo alone.

"Jojo I-"

"Don't bother, Kelly." Jojo scowls, turning to go back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry."

Maybe it's the tone of Jack's voice which makes him pause, or maybe it's the fact that Jack never apologizes straight out, but something stops Jojo from walking up the stairs. He doesn't turn though, determined to keep up his angry facade. "D'you know how worried we've been?" He asks, trying hard to keep the waver out of his voice. He fails, voice cracking with emotion. 

"D'you know how worried Race has been? He hasn't slept a wink since you straight up vanished." He whirls around to face Jack, hands clenched in fists. "Buttons has been having nightmares again. We thought you died, Jack." 

Jack opens his mouth to speak, but Jojo cuts him off. "D'you even know about Romeo? About what happened to him? I bet you don't, because all you care about is yourself!" 

He's panting at this point, nails digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood. "We thought you died, Jack." He repeats, rubbing his face.

Jack doesn't say anything, staring at his feet. "Jojo I'm sorry." He repeats, glancing up. Jojo can see how pale he looks, the dark shadows under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept either. There were the beginnings of a bruise forming on his right eye, mirroring Jojo's own black eye. "I couldn't-" he breaks off, sliding to the floor. "I couldn't stay there. Not with Crutchie..." 

Jojo sighs, walking over and sitting next to Jack. "I understand, Jack, but we need you too. The strike ain't over, an' we need a leader."

Jack shakes his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No! I can't!" Jack shouts, leaping to his feet. Jojo quickly follows him, ready to restrain the boy if he turned aggressive, but Jack deflates. "Specs brought me a letter." He fishes around in his pocket, pulling out a folded newspaper. "From Crutchie." His voice breaks. "I tried to see him, Specs told me not to, but I didn't listen."

"Jack..." Jojo starts, but Jack holds his hand up, silencing him.

"They busted him up so bad, he couldn't even come to the window! He had to have Ten-Pin talk to me!" He shoves the paper back into his pocket. "I can't let that happen again, Jojo."

Jojo sighs, putting a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Giving up isn't going to help Crutchie." He reminds softly, but Jack just gives him a look. "Look, at least come see Romeo. He's- he's not doin' so well."

Jack looks alarmed, grabbing Jojo's arm. "What happened?" He asks, pulling Jojo up the stairs. 

"He hit his head really bad during the fight, and couldn't remember anything. But I think the trip to The Refuge jogged something because he had-" Jojo pauses, tilting his head. "Well, he started screaming and shaking an' I couldn't calm him down. Then he blacked out an' I had to drag him back here." He wrings his hands, stopping Jack in front of the door. "Just- be careful with him." He warns, before opening the door for Jack.

The room is dark, and for a second Jojo thinks no one's there. But then there's a flash of light, and Specs is holding up a small candle, illuminating Romeo's face. He's asleep, and Jojo is struck with the feeling of deja vu. "Has he woken up yet?" He asks Specs, frowning when Specs shakes his head. He moved over to the head of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Romeo's forehead. Jack hovers next to him, worry etched in his face.

"He doesn't remember anything?" He asks in a soft voice, and Jojo shakes his head. Jack reaches for Romeo's hand, starting when the boy flinches away from his touch. "Romeo?" He whispers, and Jojo can hear his voice crack. His hands are shaking, and Jojo places a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack."

Jack doesn't look up at him, covering his face with his hands. "This is my fault." He whispers, threading his fingers through his hair. "I left and now he's like-"

"Jack!" Jojo shakes Jack by the shoulders, forcing the older boy to look at him. "You didn't cause this. The bulls did. An' you can't undo the past. You just gotta move on. Continue the strike."

Jack shakes his head. "No, no, I can't risk it. What if they hurt someone else next time? What if they get Mush? Or Blink? Or Buttons?" Jojo flinches slightly. "What if Crutchie don't make it? I can't deal with that, Jojo! I can't-" he breaks off, taking a deep breath.

"I'm goin'." He heads for the door, and Jojo doesn't have enough strength to pull him back. 

The door closes with a slam, and he lets himself fall into a chair. On the opposite side of Romeo's bed, Specs sighs. 

"You know he'll be back, right?" Jojo opens his eyes at this, leaning forward so his face falls in the light. 

"What if he doesn't, this time? What if he finally decides that Santa Fe is where his heart lies, an' not with us?" Jojo frowns, wringing his hands. "What if he leaves us?"

Specs shrugs, passing the candle between his hands. "Then we adapt. Like we did when Sling left. Ain't nothing else we can do."

Jojo groans, burying his face in his hands. "Oh Lord give me strength." He mumbles, folding his hands in front of his face. He doesn't look up at Specs for a long time, and Specs doesn't say anything, going back to watching Romeo.

"He'll wake up, right?"

Jojo looks up at this, resting his chin on the cradle his hands hand conveniently formed. Specs is looking at him, a worried look on his face that Jojo only saw on Specs when it came to Romeo. A look he associated with family, and love.

Not that Jojo would know.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Jojo says, putting on a mask of confidence. "He just needs to rest for a little, y'know?" Specs doesn't seem like he knows, tilting his head slightly. Jojo sighs, standing up. "Specs, he just needs to sleep. An' so do you. So go to bed." He offers Specs a small grin. "Doctor's orders."

Specs reluctantly gets up, letting Romeo's hand slide free from his grip. He gently pats Jojo on the back as he leaves, an absentminded display of affection. Jojo sighs, moving to the window. It was closed, and the air inside felt stifling. Jojo quickly unclasps the lock, throwing the window open with a creak. 

Cool air floods the room, and Jojo sighs happily. Nothing like good old New York to make you feel at home. Why would Jack want to go somewhere else, when his whole world was here? Jojo leans against the windowframe, enjoying the breeze, when a voice speaks up from behind him.

"What the hell, man? Close the goddamn window."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments or questions you may have down below! I try my best to answer everyone and I love questions! Have a nice day!


	8. Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Yes, it's another Jojo chapter.  
> Why? Because I love him.  
> Please enjoy!

Jojo whirls around at the voice, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Romeo!" He whisper-screams, throwing his arms around his friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow! Fuck!" Romeo hisses, worming his arms free and pushing Jojo away. "You hit harder than a Delancey, Jo." His tone is sharp, but the large smile on his face tells Jojo he's just teasing. Still, Jojo steps back, tucking his hands behind his back. 

"Sorry." He grins sheepishly. "It's just... Really good to see you awake." Romeo smiles, rubbing his ribs gently. "Sorry for hurtin' you."

Romeo shakes his head. "Don' worry 'bout it." He rubs his eyes, looking around. "How long was I out?"

A quick glance at his watch shows Jojo the time. 4:20. "I'd say five hours. Enjoy your nap?" He grins, glancing back up at Romeo.

Romeo laughs, swinging his legs over the bed. "You bet." He makes his way over to the window, firmly shutting it. "What happened?" He asks, looking at Jojo, dark eyes full of worry and confusion.

"You don't remember?" Jojo's heart skips a beat, but he relaxes when Romeo shakes his head.

"I remember goin' to Th' Refuge, an'..." He trails off, getting lost in his head.

"Romeo. Romeo!" Romeo's head snaps up, and he crosses his arms.

"I remember Th' Refuge." He says in a small voice, eyes focused on the ground.

Shoot.

Jojo takes a few steps towards Romeo, holding his arms out. "Romeo. Can I touch you?" Romeo gives a small nod, and Jojo envelops him in a hug.

"It's okay, Jo." Romeo mutters, leaning his head against Jojo's chest. "'M okay."

Jojo is about to protest, to say no, it's not okay, The Refuge is never okay, when a loud knocking interrupts him. Romeo gives him a puzzled look, and Jojo shrugs. Who could that be, at four in the morning?

He scrambles down the stairs as the knocking increases, yanking open the door.

"What in the world- Hot Shot?" His anger evaporates as he looks at the newsie standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"'Hattan." She acknowledges, nodding her head at him. Jojo wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten his name. It wasn't like they had many interactions, but everyone knew of Spot Conlon's second in command.

"Jojo? Who is it?" Romeo asks, making his way slowly down the stairs. 

"It's Hot Shot. From Brooklyn." He calls back up, before turning to face her. "What d'you need?"

Hot Shot scowls, shaking her head. "Where's Kelly?" 

Jojo stiffens slightly, shaking his head. "He's sleeping." He lies. "D'you have a message? 'Cause I can give it to him."

Hot Shot looks him over before sighing, running a hand through her short hair. "Whatever, kid. Jus' make sure it gets to Kelly." She clears her throat. "Th' king o' Brooklyn would like you'se t' know that he was very impressed by your little strike. He says, next event, you c'n count on Brooklyn." Having relayed her message, she turns tail and disappears, leaving a bewildered Jojo behind her.

"What'd she say?" Romeo asks, trying to peer over Jojo's shoulder. It didn't really work, seeing as Romeo was at least a head shorter than him. 

"Next event, we can count on Brooklyn." Jojo repeats, a grin spreading across his face. "We gotta tell Race! 'N Jack!"

Romeo cheers, racing up the stairs. Jojo follows him, and together they burst into the sleeping room.

"Where's Race?" Romeo asks, earning a groan from Albert. 

"What the hell, go back t' sleep." He mumbles, pulling his pillow over his head.

"He's not here." Henry pipes up, sitting up in bed. "Probably over in Brooklyn, if y'know what I mean." 

"Go back t' sleep!" Albert shouts again, chucking a pillow at Henry. Henry sticks his tongue out, chucking it back.

"You're just jealous~" He teases. Albert huffs, pulling the blanket over his head.

Jojo scowls. No Race? But then who would lead the newsies? He glances at Romeo, who looks back at him with wide eyes.

"Who's in charge now?" He asks, chewing on his lip. 

Jojo shakes his head. "I dunno." He moves to the bed he shares with Buttons, grabbing his vest and hat. He turns to face Romeo then pauses, an idea coming to him. "Actually, I do know." He grins, putting on his hat. "You wouldn't happen to know where one David Jacobs lives, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!  
> Have a nice day!


	9. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Jacobs? David Jacobs.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

If there was one thing David Jacobs absolutely loathed, it was getting woken up early. His parents knew this, of course, which was why he was surprised to wake up at four in the morning.

"David." His mother whispers, shaking his shoulder. He groans, pushing her arm off, but she persists. "David darling, your friends are here to see you."

This catches David's attention, and he sits up. "Ma, I don't have any friends." He says plainly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He keeps his voice low, careful not to disturb Les, sleeping next to him.

"They say they're from work, honey. They called you Davey." His mother says. She places a hand on her cheek, face tinted pink. "They're quite charming, I'll admit." 

David rolls his eyes. "Romeo, no doubt." He mutters, half to himself. But if Romeo was here... suddenly it all seems much more important for him to hurry, and he doesn't bother dressing before opening the door.

"Heya Davey!" Jojo greets, his characteristic grin on his face. Romeo is there too, a bandage wrapped around his head. Had he not removed it from the fight?

Or had he been reinjured?

"How'd you find my house?" David asks, crossing his arms. Romeo didn't seem in too much distress, so he reasons it's okay to ask the important questions. "Why are you here?"

Jojo ignores the first question, pulling his hat off his head and twisting it in his hands. "Spot Conlon sent someone over. Hot Shot. His second." He puts emphasis on the word 'second', his eyes glittering with excitement. "She says, next event, Brooklyn'll be there."

David's heart skips. "Spot Conlon said that? Really?" He asks, still skeptical.

"It's true." Romeo pipes up, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to David. "I was there."

David can't help the laugh that escapes his lips, running a hand through his rumpled hair. "I- I can't believe it." He turns to Jojo, who seems in charge of their little party of two. "Does Jack know? Or Race?"

Jojo grimaces, and David's heart plummets. "Jack left. Again. We had him, but..." He pauses, staring at the ground. "We tried to get Crutchie out." He says after a few moments of silence. "He- uh- he can't walk so good. It's been gettin' worse, but the Spider really did a number on him this time." He looks up, meeting David's eyes. "Jack found out, Specs brought him a letter. He went to see him, tried to bust him out. It didn't work. He came to th' Lodgin' House, saw Romeo. Didn't like that much either. Now he's gone. Again." He finishes, dropping his hands to his sides. 

"But." Romeo interjects, shoving a bundle of paper at David. He unfolds it, eyes scanning over Katherine's headline. "We know where he is. An' he doesn't know what we know, 'bout Brooklyn. So we was thinkin', you could convince him!"

David's head snaps up at that. "Me? No, I-"

Romeo cuts him off. "Davey, think 'bout it. You're the brains. He'll listen to you, even if he doesn't listen to us." 

David is about to protest again, but something in Romeo's eyes stops him. 

He sighs.

"Fine. Where is he?" He gives in, and Romeo lets out a whoop. Jojo grins, enveloping them both in a hug. It surprises David, but he doesn't fight back. He can't help but grin along as Romeo dances around him.

Maybe he did have friends.

 

~~~

 

"JACKSON KELLY!" He shouts, practically kicking down the door to Medda's theater. Jack visibly flinches, looking guiltily up at him.

"That's not my name, y'know." He mutters, returning to his painting.

"What, that's all you have to say? How about letting a pal know you're alive? We thought you were dead, Jack." He skids to a halt beside Jack, crossing his arms.

"What, didn't you ever think maybe I didn't wanna be found?" Jack spits, his brush strokes angry.

David sighs. "Jack, everyone's worried about you." His tone is light. "Romeo, especially. He blames himself." 

Jack doesn't respond to that, so David grabs his shoulder, turning him around.

"Did you see the news? We are front page news, Jack. Front page! Pulitzer can't ignore that, and-" he pauses, pushing the paper into Jack's chest, leaning close. "Spot Conlon sent over a kid just to say that next event, we can count on Brooklyn!" Jack tries to speak,but David holds up a hand. "Not even any kid, Jack. His second."

"It doesn't matter, Dave. We got stomped into the ground." Jack mumbles, dunking his brush in the water and drying it. "Every single newsie who could walk was out there sellin' papes like the strike never happened. And don't tell me they weren't. I saw them." He says bitterly. "It don't matter what you say. They don't listen."

David pauses, guilt filling his stomach. It was true, most of the boys had been back. David had seen Mush and Kid Blink in the circulation yard, neither meeting his eyes. He'd seen Finch, who had always doubted. And of course, David was there too. "Look, Jack, I was there. If I don't sell, my family doesn't eat-"

Jack cuts him off with a hand in his face. "I know. Save your breath."

David pushes Jack's hand away. "No, Jack, listen. I didn't buy any papes. Neither did Elmer, or Romeo, or Jojo. Because there was this- this look on Weasel's face. He was nervous, Jack." 

Jack gives him a look, and he nods, a grin spreading across his face.

"He was nervous, Jack. We got them. They're scared."

Jack drops his brush, a strange look crossing his face. "They're scared..." He says to himself, as if in a trance. "We really got the old rattlesnake goin'?"

David nudges him. "Well, you know, rattlesnakes only start to rattle when they're scared!"

"Actually no, I don't know that." Jack says, raising an eyebrow. "'S that true?" 

"It sure is!" Les pipes up from somewhere above them, causing both boys to jump.

"Les?" David questions, glancing at Jack. Jack just shrugs, looking as lost as David.

"And Katherine!" Les grins, gesturing with his hand that isn't in a sling. "So?" He asks, hurrying down the stairs. Katherine follows him at a much slower pace, careful not to trip over her skirt. "Will Medda let us have the theater?"

David sighs, ignoring the questioning look Jack was giving him. "I haven't asked yet, Les." He turns to Jack. "Look, Jackie, Race and Katherine and I were talking. We want to hold a rally."

Jack scoffs. "A what?" He asks, picking up a rag and cleaning his hands.

"A rally." Katherine states, stepping forward. "Wow, Jack, you look like hell."

Jack gives her a long look. "Yeah, well, I just got back." He says sarcastically. He pauses for a second, rubbing his face. "Yeah, sure, whatever. You sure this rally thing'll work?"

David nods excitedly. "We'll do it after working hours, so even if they aren't striking, they won't lose a day's pay. A city wide rally, where everyone gets a say!" He grins. "Pretty smart, huh?"

Jack doesn't say anything, staring at David long and hard. "And how're you gonna make sure no one gets arrested again, huh? Because while I may look like hell, I assure you, Crutchie is doin' ten times worse." He gives his painting a hard shove, turning it around.

Gone is the beautiful sunset over the lake. In its place it a rough painting of a boot, squashing the striking newsies. Even without the labels, David would still know exactly what was going on.

"Ev'ry time I close my eyes." Jack begins, his voice wavering. "I see them. I see Crutchie, and Romeo, and all the others, and they're beggin' for my help, but I can't, I just-" he breaks off, rubbing his eyes with his arm. "I'm not sure I can do this, Dave. I can't but my boys in danger."

"Oh, but you can abandon them?" David bites back, his tone sharper than intended. He softens. "Look, Jackie, if you do nothing, it's not going to help Crutchie." Jack looks up at him, and David places a hand on his shoulder.

"So, here's how it goes: once we win- hey, don't give me that look, we're already winning!" Jack huffs, but David ignores him. "Once we win, we demand they give us Crutchie back. If they don't..." He pauses, tilting his head. "Well, then we'll have to listen to Albert and 'soak 'em'."

Jack steps back, giving him an incredulous look. "And here I was thinkin' Romeo was the one with his brains rearranged. Are you crazy? They destroyed us, Dave!"

"Yeah, but they're scared! And we have back up now. They won't stand a chance!"

Jack pauses, and David can almost see the gears turning in his head. "Maybe you're right." He says slowly, and David gives Katherine a grin.

"Thank God!" Les interrupts, standing on top of a crate. "I thought you'd take forever to decide! So?" He crosses his arms- well, arm, staring at Jack. "I've gotta let my girl know we got a date!" He turns to Katherine, grinning cheekily. "Her name's Sally. She's a real plum."

David pauses, looking at his kid brother. "Your girl?" He asks, not quite trusting his ears.

"What, can't a guy fall in love?" Les asks, draping himself over one of the crates.

"Les, you're ten." 

"Love has no limits, David!"

Jack gives a tired chuckle, spitting into his hand. "Well David Jacobs, I think we got ourselves a plan."

David hesitates for a second before returning the gesture, discreetly wiping his hand on his pants after. That was still disgusting, no matter how times he saw it.

"Here at eight?" Katherine confirms, and David nods. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Jack." He warns, before making his way out of the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below if you'd like, or if you have any questions! Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day!


	10. Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Happy Pride month!
> 
> This is another Jojo chapter because I love him I'm sorry.

There were a lot of people.

Of course, that should have been obvious. Medda's was a large theatre, and the few times Jojo had been there, it had been filled to the brim.

But still, there were a lot of people.

Far more than he had expected, and they were still coming. 

Jojo grins, glancing over at Davey, who is pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. His smile fades a bit, and he gets up, making his way over.

"Hey, Davey? You good?" Davey looks up, and Jojo puts a hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe, okay? Jack'll be here soon." He sounds more confident than he feels, but it seems to calm Davey down.

"Thanks, Jojo." Davey murmurs, and Jojo pats him on the back.

"Hey, Jojo?" Race calls, jogging up to him. "C'n ya go greet Flushing? I- uh, I got somethin' I need to do." Jojo raises an eyebrow.

"Flushing finally got their stuff together?" He asks, not asking why Race was never in the same room as a Flushing newsie. There were a lot of things about Race that Jojo didn't know, but Jojo never pressed. He had his own amount of secrets. "Is Queens here?"

Race shakes his head, twirling his cigar between his fingers. "Not yet. I don' think they're gonna show. But Woodside's here, an' Flushing just showed up." He bounces on his heels, giving Jojo a pat on the back. "Okay, thanks." He hurries off, and Jojo watches him go. He makes his way over to where the Flushing newsies were, targeting the leader.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!" He greets, spitting in his hand. Sweet Pea does the same, shaking his hand with vigor.

"Where's Kelly? 'N where's Brooklyn? We ain't joinin' this strike if Brooklyn's not here." Jojo shrugs, slipping his hands into his pockets. With Sweet Pea, it was important to keep calm.

"You know Brooklyn, they love makin' a big entrance. How're things over in Flushing? You finally got things sorted out with Juliet?"

Sweet Pea scoffs, crossing his arms defensively. "Just 'cause Flushing's part o' Queens don't mean we answer to them, 'hattan. Flushing don't answer to no one, got that?"

Jojo puts his hands up, trying to look casual. He knew he had overstepped a line. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sweet Pea huffs, turning to one of his own newsies. It's clear the conversation is over, and Jojo sighs. 

So much for making friends.

He makes his way back over to where Manhattan is standing.

"'s that Flushing?" Romeo asks, his eyes trained on the borough. Jojo follows his gaze, sighing.

"Yeah. The leader isn't very friendly though." He pauses, settling down in a seat next to Romeo. "The old leader was better, I've heard. His name was Twiddle. I never met him."

Romeo frowns, fiddling with his newly washed hat. "What happened to him?" He asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Jojo grins, leaning closer. "No one knows." He says quietly, raising his eyebrows. "You see that girl, over there?" He points to the girl Sweet Pea was talking to, her long black hair braided down her back. "That's Crow. She was Twiddle's second."

"So shouldn't she be leader?" Romeo asks, scratching his head. 

"That's the thing." Jojo drops his hand. "She's not. It's Sweet Pea. And no one ever talks about Twiddle anymore. That's why it's amazing Flushing's here, there's so much stuff goin' on with them. And since Queens is their protector, Queens is always missing too." He pauses, adjusting his hat. "Queens used to be the strongest borough. But then Twiddle went missin', and Woodside had a population problem, so Brooklyn took over." He finishes his story, leaning back in his chair. Romeo frowns, looking thoughtful. 

"Hey, Jojo?" Henry asks, leaning over the seats behind him. "D'you think Brooklyn's comin'?" 

Jojo reaches over, ruffling Henry's hair. "You know Brooklyn, they like to make an entrance." His answer seems to satisfy Henry, who retreats back to his seat, and his conversation with Elmer.

He turns his attention back to the stage, to where the other boroughs were gathering. There was Flushing, of course, Woodside was there, milling around. Richmond had just shown up, causing everyone to look, and then look away when they realized it wasn't Brooklyn. The Bronx was here, and Jojo spotted Smalls chatting with the leader.

But no Brooklyn. 

Davey was looking more and more anxious by the minute, pacing and muttering to himself.

"Hey Jo, d'you hear drums?" Romeo asks, sitting up in his seat.

Jojo pauses, listening carefully. A wide grin splits his face.

"It's Brooklyn." He says quietly. 

"Guys it's Brooklyn!" Mike shouts, running in from the entrance. He's followed closely by Spot Conlon and Hot Shot, and the crowd erupts into cheers. Jojo makes eye contact with Hot Shot and she nods, before turning back to Spot.

"Never fear, Brooklyn's here!" Spot says, and the cheers grow louder. He lets them grow for a little, before demanding silence. The room goes quiet, and Jojo marvels at his power.

"Let's see what Pulitzer's gotta say t'you now." He says with a grin.

Race slides into the seat next to Jojo, smelling of cigar smoke. "Hey, thanks for coverin' for me." He whispers to Jojo, eyes trained on the stage. Jojo gives him a small nod and a smile.

"Newsies of New York!" Davey shouts, drawing the attention of everyone. Out of the corner of his eye, Jojo sees Romeo translating for Specs.

"Look at what we've done. We've got newsies from every paper, every neighborhood here tonight. Tonight, we are making history!" 

As Davey says his speech, Jojo lets his gaze wander. A flash of movement catches his eyes, and he frowns.

"Hey Race." He whispers, elbowing the boy. "Ain't that Jack?" 

Sure enough, the figure pushes his way to the front, revealing Jack Kelly. "You wanna be treated like an adult? Start actin' like one." He says gruffly, giving Davey a shove.

Jojo stiffens slightly. There's an odd tension in the room now, and he doesn't like it. "Somethin's wrong." He says, slightly louder than he meant to. Race perks up at this, leaning forward to listen to Jack's speech.

"Now, I have spoken wit' Mr. Pulitzer," Jack announces, twisting his vest around. "And he had promised, if we disband the union-"

The rest of whatever he was saying is drowned out by various voices, all the newsies shouting over each other. 

"Disband the union?" Race shouts in Jojo's ear, jumping to his feet. 

"What's he talkin' 'bout?" Henry asks, climbing over the seats and almost falling on Jojo. 

"What's going on?" Specs asks, grabbing Romeo's arm. Romeo looks just as lost as he does.

"He's a sellout!" Finch shouts, his eyes trained on Jack. 

"You're a traitor, Jack!" Elmer shouts, and Jojo can hear the waver in his voice.

Jojo watches everything fall apart, his hands trembling slightly. 

Jack takes the money and Spot gives him a hard shove in the direction of the door. He takes that as his cue to leave, leaving behind chaos.

Jojo is out the door before he realizes what he's doing, his footsteps echoing in the empty halls of Medda's theatre. He pushes the doors open with a bang, grabbing Jack by the arm.

"Get off me!" He growls, trying to shake Jojo off.

"Jack, what're you doin'?" Jojo asks, voice cracking with emotion. "You're just gonna abandon your boys?" He tugs Jack around, freezing when he sees the tears tracking down Jack's face. "Jack, this isn't like you. You would just abandon your brothers?"

Jack yanks his arm free, rubbing his wrist. "Fuck off, Jojo. Y'dont know nothin'."

Jojo drops his hand, frowning. "I thought I knew you, Jack. I thought we were a family."

Jack turns away, adjusting his vest. "Go back t' the boys, Jojo. Jus' forget about me." He starts to walk away.

"You really think this is gonna help Crutchie?"

Jack pauses, turning around again. "I did this for Crutchie, Jojo." 

He walks away, and once again, Jojo can't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn is extra and has a drummer to announce their arrival.
> 
> I don't make the rules.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them here, or on Tumblr! silvercrane14


	11. Racetrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! Sorry for being so inactive, I'm back now!! Happy Pride month!

They were in the middle of a game of poker when Jack returned, making his arrival known by stomping up the fire escape.

"Look who's back." Race remarks dryly, chewing on his cigar. Elmer looks up from his spot on the couch, scowling. 

"Ain't Katherine up there?" He asks, peering over Specs' shoulder to look at his cards. Specs pushes his face away, hiding his cards.

"I showed her up a while ago." He looks to Jojo for confirmation, who glances at his watch.

"It's been thirty minutes." He announces.

"Who wants t' bet he went t' see Crutchie?" Race asks, smirking slightly. 

Henry rolls his eyes. "Where else would he go? Everyone hates him now." Race's fingers twitch, and he pulls the cigar out of his mouth, twirling it around. The room is quiet while Specs makes his move. Race can hear Katherine and Jack talking through the open window, but it's hard to make out the words.

"How much you wanna bet Katherine punches him?" He asks, stretching his legs in front of him.

Jojo scoffs. "As if. Ten cents."

Romeo snickers. "I bet they're makin' out." He elbows Specs, who elbows him back.

Race tilts his head, listening. "Nah, she ain't happy." He studies his cards, chewing on his cigar. His fingers twitch again, and he hopes the game finishes soon. 

He ends up winning, as always, and he sweeps up his meager winnings. "Okay, time for bed fellas." There isn't much protest. Romeo is already asleep, his head resting against Specs' shoulder. Jojo is stretched out on one of the couches, his eyes closed. Elmer is curled up on the other one, staring at the ceiling.

"Night, Racer." Henry mumbles, removing his hat. He shakes Romeo awake, and they make their way upstairs together, Specs following close behind. 

His fingers twitch, and he digs in his pocket for a lighter. 

"Hey, Race?" 

He pauses when Elmer speaks, his eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"Yeah?" He pockets the lighter, chewing on his cigar.

"Why d'you think Jack did it?" He sounds so vulnerable, and Race doesn't know how to fix that. He sits down on the couch, gently placing a hand on Elmer's side.

"Who knows? Only Jack does. Maybe he needed th' money. Maybe Pulitzer threatened him." He sighs, leaning back in the couch. 

"Is he gonna leave too?" Race fiddles with the cigar, staring at the ceiling.

"I dunno, Elmer." Elmer sighs, closing his eyes. Race hesitates for a second, before opening his mouth again. "He won't. He's our brother, we can't get rid of him that easily."

Elmer laughs at that, sitting up. "Sure." He smiles softly. "Thanks, Race." 

Race waits for him to climb the stairs before pulling out his lighter again, heading for the fire escape. 

He can hear Jack and Katherine arguing better from out here, and he closes his eyes.

"They're making quite the racket, aren't they." He lights his cigar, taking a deep breath of the smoke.

"Well, he needs t' get his anger out somehow." Jojo sighs, leaning against the fire escape railing next to him.

"You think he'll leave for good this time?"

Race closes his eyes again, tapping the cigar on the rail. "Dunno."

"C'mon, Racer, you must have some idea!"

Race shrugs. "Dunno." He repeats. "It's Kelly. Who knows what's goin' on in that head of his."

Jojo sighs. They're quiet for a few minutes, listening to Jack and Katherine argue above them. 

"You think she'll knock some sense into him?" Jojo asks, breaking the silence.

Race sighs, running a hand through his curly hair. "It's Katherine. If anyone can do it, it's her."

"Race!" Jack shouts, barreling down the fire escape. There's a red handprint on his cheek, and Jojo flicks him a dime. He catches it in one hand, using the other to stop Jack from running into him.

"Slow down, Cowboy." Jack takes a deep breath.

"A newspaper."

"What?"

"A newspaper." He repeats, shaking Race by the shoulders. "We can't publish strike material in any newspaper, we make our own!" He laughs, and Race shoots Jojo a look over his shoulder.

"Where?" Jojo interrupts, his arms crossed over his chest. "Where are you gonna find a printing press?" He glances up. "And where's Katherine?"

Jack takes a step back, bouncing on his heels. "Weasel's basement. He's got one. Kath went t' get everythin' set up." He grins, grabbing Race's shoulders again. "What're we waitin' for? We need Dave!"

Race grabs his arm, stopping him. "Really, Kelly? You jus' expect us t'- t' follow you blindly? You're a traitor! You abandoned us! Again!" 

"Race." Jojo places a hand on his shoulder, but he shakes him off.

"How do we know you're not jus'- buildin' our hopes up? That you're not gonna hop on th' first train t' Santa Fe?"

"Race." Jojo warns. He's seeing red now, and he takes a few deep breaths. 

"Why'dja do it, Jack?" He asks, staring at his hands. "Why'd you take the money?"

He doesn't expect Jack to speak, but he does. 

"He forced me." Jack clears his throat. "Said he'd throw all of you'se in Th' Refuge if I- if I didn't speak against th' strike." He stares at the sky, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So?" Race scowls, crossing his arms. "Th' Refuge don't scare me. I've been there. It's not that scary." He scoffs. He ignores the pointed look Jojo gives him, instead sticking his cigar back into his mouth. 

"Racer, I'm sorry." He raises an eyebrow, and Jack continues. "I'm sorry for bein' such a bad brother. I'm sorry for lettin' th' boys down. But I need you. I need all of you. 'Specially my second." He holds out his hand, and Race hesitates. 

"Fine." He spits in his hand, shaking Jack's. Jack grins, patting him on the back. "I'm guessin' I should go wake th' boys?" Jack nods, and Race puts out his cigar, tucking it into his pocket for later. He makes his way up the stairs, flinging open the door to the dormitories. 

Specs' bed is the closest, and Specs is still awake, staring at the ceiling. He turns when Race barges in, placing a single finger to his lips and gesturing to the sleeping Romeo, curled into his side. Race sighs, turning to Henry's bunk instead.

"Wake up, bummers!" He whisper-shouts, ripping the blankets off Henry. He grabs the blanket back, not even opening his eyes. Race groans, tugging hard.

"Five more minutes." Henry mumbles, curling up in a ball. Race hops onto his mattress, grinning when it bounces. This wakes Henry up, and he scowls up at Race. "What the fuck, Racer?"

Race ignores him, shaking Mike awake on the upper bunk. "Time t' wake up, we got a strike t' win!" 

He makes his way around the room, waking up each of the boys. He pauses next to Specs' bunk again, sighing. Romeo is still asleep, and Specs is glaring daggers at him. 

He glares back.

Specs looks away first, putting a gentle hand on Romeo's shoulder. Race rolls his eyes, leaning against the bedpost.

"What's up, Race?" Romeo asks, sitting up in bed. He rubs his eyes, looking around at the boys getting ready. "What time is it?"

Race fiddles with his cigar. "Time t' win a strike!" He announces, pushing his way past the boys. 

Jack is waiting in the common room, and he can feel the air tense when the boys see him. He sees Jojo put an arm around Elmer, preventing him from leaving.

"Listen!" He shouts, grabbing everyone's attention. "I know what it looks like. Jackie here-" He gestures to Jack. "-'s a traitor. But he's got an idea. I'm not sayin' you got t' forgive him. Just hear him out."

Jack clears his throat, wiping his hands on his trousers. "Pulitzer's got a printin' press. In th' basement of th' distribution center. Kath'rine wrote a story. If we make our own papes, no one can make us stop sellin' them!" 

Race grins, making his way over. "It's good t' have you back, Jackie." Jack looks relieved, scanning the crowd of faces. 

Race turns back to the newsies. "Fellas, now's th' time. We gotta seize th' day, like Davey says." He glances at each of the newsies, all with varying degrees of excitement and nervousness on their faces. "So who's with us?"

They end up sending Jojo and Henry to get Davey, while Jack and Tommy Boy go to Brooklyn. Jack had asked Race to go instead, but Race had assured him Spot wanted an apology. The rest of the newsies made their way to the distribution yard, small candles clutched in their hands.

"How you feelin'?" He asks Romeo, siding up alongside the younger boy. Romeo glances up from his conversation with Specs.

"Nervous. Never been to a strike before." He jokes, picking at the candle.

"No, Rome. How's your head?" Race presses. The smile slips off Romeo's face, and he stares into the dancing flame of the candle.

"Full of half-memories." He says quietly. "'S like... a dream." He tilts his head up, closing his eyes. "I remember everythin' 'cept for you guys." He glances at Race. "I mean- I remember you. 'N Specs 'n Albert 'n Cowboy. In th' Refuge."

Race winces, subconsciously rubbing his wrist. "'Cause your memory was triggered." Romeo nods. 

"Can't remember how we met. Can't remember my sellin' spot. Don't even know which bunk's mine." He sighs, running a hand through his short hair. "Can remember th' Refuge. My parents. My... sister." 

Race chews at his lip. "Maybe you'll remember more. T'day." He offers, slinging an arm over Romeo's shoulder. Romeo gives him a sad smile.

"Maybe."

There's a shout from the front of their parade, and Race pushes his way up. 

"We're here, Racer." Smalls announces. "Th' gate's locked. D' we climb?" Race stares past her, at a small flickering light in Weasel's office. He grins.

"We won't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them down below.


	12. Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry this took so long, I encountered some really bad writers block. But I'm back now, with the FINAL CHAPTER.  
> I really hope you enjoy this, and thanks for sticking with me the entire time! You guys have been really great at giving me feedback, and all your comments warm my heart.
> 
> Enjoy!

Romeo knew something was wrong when he heard the whistle, long and sharp, cutting through the night like a knife through butter.

He knew something was wrong when he looked at the fire escape above the distribution office and recognized it.

He knew something was wrong when he saw Specs in front of him, face contorted with worry and lips moving, when all he could hear was the whistle.

He knew that whistle, the same whistle that had blown the day he and his sister were carted of to The Refuge.

He blinks, and suddenly Specs is gone. In his place is a thug, baseball bat in hand. He swings at Romeo, and he steps back, holding his hands up in surrender. There are screams now, voices that he recognizes, all shouting and overlapping. He presses his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the noise.

And through it all cuts the whistle, clear and sharp and very unpleasant. He opens his eyes, vision swimming. He recognizes the outfit, grins in relief, staggers up.

"It's about time you showed up!" He breathes, grabbing at the front of the cop's coat to keep himself up. "They're slaughterin' us!"

He doesn't expect the blow, knocking him to the ground. Nor does he expect the shoe, kicking his head into the pavement. He curls up in a ball, clenching his eyes shut. The screams resume, and this time he's sure his voice is the loudest.

"Romeo!" The voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks up, catching Specs' worried gaze. He scrambles to his feet, wincing at the headache that was threatening to crack his skull open.

"Are they coming?" He asks breathlessly, eyes darting around. The square is empty, but in the corners of his eyes he can see the bulls, his ears still ringing with the sound of the whistle.

"Who?"

"The bulls!" He grabs the front of Specs' shirt, pulling his friend down to his height. "Specs, we gotta go, they're comin'." He dashes away, dragging Specs behind him.

"Ro, stop! You're hurting me!" Specs says, but it's not his voice. The hand in Romeo's suddenly feels so much smaller, and he whips around.

"What's the matter, Ro? Where are we going?" Emilia asks, tilting her head. One small thumb is stuck in her mouth, muffling her words. "Where're nanay 'n tatay?"

His breath catches in his throat. "'Milia?" He places a gentle hand on the side of her cheek. His sister smiles faintly, before opening her mouth again. But the voice she speaks with isn't her own.

"Why didn't you try harder, Rome?" Her face morphs, and Romeo takes a step back.

"What's wrong, Rome?" Crutchie grins, taking a step towards Romeo and closing the distance. "Can't face th' boy you abandoned?"

"I- don't know what you're talking about." Romeo takes another step backward, but is met with a solid wall.

Crutchie leans in close, his green eyes as cold as stone. "You could've saved me, Romeo." He says softly. "Instead, you stood by and watched while th' Delanceys took me away." He opens his mouth to say more, but something stops him. He tilts his head, grinning wickedly.

"Time to wake up." He says in Specs' voice.

Romeo's eyes snap open, taking in a worried Specs and the familiar wooden planks of the Lodging House's bunk beds.

"Romeo?" Specs asks, removing a wet cloth from his forehead. "How're you feelin'?"

Romeo groans, pushing himself into a sitting position. His head protested at this, and he winces, gingerly touching the scrape Specs had patched up. He meets Specs' brown eyes and realizes the boy wants an answer.

"Peachy." He winces. Even the act of speaking made his head pound. "How long was I...?"

"Three hours." Specs supplies. "All the boys're distributin' papes now, Jack and Davey and Spot are gonna face Pulitzer in about-" He pauses, glancing at the clock on the wall. "- an hour. You feelin' good enough to go watch?"

Romeo wiggles his toes. "I really wasn't very helpful in th' fight, was I." He doesn't meet Specs' eyes, instead focused on a knot of wood he'd never noticed before. 

"You remember?"

He nods, eyes moving to his socks. He'd always been proud of those socks, even if they were too old and too worn and too bright. "I dunno what's real anymore, Specs." He glances up. "I saw th' fight, but- Emilia was there, 'n Crutchie..." He trails off. "I couldn't save Crutchie. I was right there, 'n I did nothin'."

Specs scowls, sitting down on the bed next to Romeo. He places a gentle hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"Ro, you were nearly dead then. You couldn't have saved Crutchie. And Emilia..." He trails off, shaking his head. "You were nine. What were you gonna do, fight off three armed guards all on your own?"

Romeo doesn't respond, leaning into Specs' side. Specs' arm wraps around his shoulder, and he sighs, letting his eyes close. 

He can almost imagine he's at home, in the house with yellow walls, his mother's arm wrapped around him to comfort him after a nightmare, her fingers untangling his hair. He takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of lavender and mint, before opening his eyes again.

He's back in the Lodging House, Specs gently carding his fingers through Romeo's hair. He smiles slightly when Romeo opens his eyes.

"Welcome back, Romeo." He signs. Romeo rubs his eyes, standing up. His legs wobble slightly and Specs is there immediately to steady him, worry flashing over his face.

"'M fine, don't worry." He mumbles. "Gotta go win a strike. Where's my hat?" Specs presses the brown hat into his hand, and he puts it on, adjusting it. 

They arrive at the square during Jack's speech, pushing their way through the crowd of children. There were way more than Romeo expected, and the noise wasn't doing much for his head. A factory worker bumps into him and he stumbles, grabbing Specs' arms to steady himself.

"You okay?" Specs asks, bringing his mouth close to Romeo's ear so he can hear. Romeo nods, wincing.

"It's fine. Gotta find th' boys." He pushes himself off of Specs, forging through the crowd.

"Romeo!" He turns at the sound of his name, grinning when he spots Henry, waving furiously. "Over here!" He grabs Specs' arm, pulling him towards the newsies.

"Mornin' Sleepy." Race comments, rubbing the top of Romeo's head. He swats at Race's hands, laughing.

"How's it goin', fellas?" He asks, standing on his tiptoes to see Jack. "What's Jack sayin'?"

Mike, next to him, scowls. "We'd know if you'd shuddup." He says, punching Romeo's arm playfully. Romeo rolls his eyes, closing his mouth.

He suddenly gets an idea, turning to Specs. "Lift me up." He whispers, signing as he speaks. Specs nods, lowering himself so Romeo can crawl on his back.

From up here, he can clearly see past the sea of children, and he catches Jack's eye, giving a cheery wave. His friend grins back, rolling his eyes.

"What's he sayin' Romeo? Can you hear?" Ike shouts up, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Romeo strains to make out the words, only catching a few.

"Kids of New York City!" Jack shouts, silencing the large crowd. Romeo exchanges a glance with Specs, grinning nervously.

"We won!" Jack shouts, and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"We won!" Romeo repeats, throwing his arms up. He hops down off of Specs' back, throwing his arms around his friend. "We won!"

"Hey look, it's the governor!" Buttons shouts, and Romeo's head shoots up.

"Teddy Roosevelt?" 

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god, Jack knows th' governor!"

"You think he'd introduce me?"

All the chatter blocks out what the governor is saying, but everyone hears the whistle, cutting through the noise. Romeo grabs Specs' arm, pressing his free hand to his ear.

"Jack, it's Crutchie!" Finch shouts, and Jack, now on the ground, pushes through the crowd, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"Hiya fellas!" Crutchie grins. "Did'ja miss me?"

Jojo leans close to Romeo. "Did you hear? The Refuge is closed. For good. All the kids're being released."

Romeo's heart stops. All of them? Then maybe... He takes a step forward, pushing newsies out of the way to get a better look at the kids streaming from the police wagon, eyes searching for the familiar black hair, tied in a red bow. 

No such luck. The last kid hops out, and Snyder is pushed in.

"So long, sucker!" All the newsies laugh, but Romeo can't bring himself to care, burying his face in his hands.

"Ro." Specs' voice is soft, but he doesn't look up. "Romeo. Romeo!" 

"What?" He snaps, finally looking up. Specs points into the crowd. Romeo follows his finger.

His eyes land on a small figure, dark eyes that mirror his own staring at him.

"'Milia?" He whispers, though she was too far away to actually hear him. He takes a step forward, trying again. "Emilia?" He's running now, feet pounding into the ground. "Emilia!" He shouts, wrapping his arms around her.

It's been seven years, but she still smells the same, a mix of lavender and mint that makes his heart ache. "Ro?" She whispers, small arms returning his hug. "Romeo?" 

He's the first one to pull away, holding his sister out at arm's length. She was taller now, almost reaching his shoulder, and her hands were callused when he took them in his own. "'M here. 'M sorry they took you away. 'M sorry I couldn't stop them. But 'm here now." He grins, pulling her into another hug. 

"It's okay now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that's a wrap, folks! I really hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a nice day! If you have any comments or questions, I always appreciate feedback!


End file.
